


Risen From the Ground

by blakeslouie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humor, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakeslouie/pseuds/blakeslouie
Summary: Based around season 5 but with a lot of differences. Madi is Clarke and Bellamy's daughter. Story was finished before 5x09 premiered.





	1. The Aftermath

6 Years. It had been 6 years since Clarke had seen anyone and she would be lying if she said it didn’t suck but she had Madi. Her angel, her lifesaver and her god given grace. The past 6 years she had had Madi to look after her and comfort her whenever she felt lonely or sad, but she was so thankful for Madi. No one knew but her and Madi that Madi, in fact, was her daughter. It happened just before everyone went up to space and into the bunker. It was a spur of the moment thing and Clarke would often have flashbacks to that night and smile, he had meant so much to her but then he had gone to space. Yes, Madi’s dad was in fact the one and only Bellamy Blake. Her and Bellamy had so much history and she had made sure they would all have a life when they got to Space. She missed her mum too, who was still trapped in the Bunker. She had tried to get them out but after a while she had seen it was practically impossible for her to do alone. Clarke sighed and got out the radio again. “Bellamy, It’s Clarke again. Just another day on the ground. I know you probably aren’t hearing any of this, but it helps, you know? I miss you. I miss you all, a lot.” Clarke sighed and put her head in her hands when she heard her daughter shouting her.

“Mum, Mum!” Clarke’s head snapped up as she saw her daughter running through the woods towards her. Madi was running at a fast pace and Clarke furrowed her eyebrows as she saw an expression on Madi’s face. “What is it Madi?” Clarke asked concerned. Madi stopped and smiled big and grabbed a hold of Clarkes hand. “They’re here! The ship, I saw it in the sky. They’re here mum!” Clarke froze and then a smile broke out onto her face and she laughed picking up her daughter and span her round in delight and excitement, Madi giggling the whole time. “But I thought it was only a small ship.” Clarke froze and raised an eyebrow. Before she could get a word out she heard a buzz and looked up to see a spaceship, except there was one problem… it wasn’t her friends and she had no idea who it was.

Bellamy sighed as he looked out the window again. He couldn’t believe it had been six years since he had last seen his sister, he needed to get back down. He missed her so much and he just needed one of her hugs. Bellamy gulped as he thought of Clarke again, he hadn’t not thought of her everyday for the past six years, she saved their lives. She had sacrificed herself to save their lives. He smiled at the thought of her, she was so selfless and had always done her best to help save them ever since they landed on the ground. They honestly had not deserved her. Bellamy’s mind went back to that day and his lip lifted and his eyes teared up thinking of her that day and what had happened, she meant so much to him and he had loved her. He had honestly loved her and then she was gone, like that.

“Bellamy?” He sniffed and wiped his eyes as he turned to see Raven looking at him worriedly. “You ok?” She asked as she stood next to him looking out of the window. Bellamy sighed and smiled slightly, “I’m okay. I just wish we could get down there now.” He expressed, and Raven wrapped her arm around his waist leaning into him slightly. Ever since they had got to space him, and Raven had become the leaders of the Spacekru and he honestly had to thank her, she had been his rock up there. “Me too Bellamy… But we can. I figured it out.” Bellamy shot back quickly and looked at her with no expression on his face. “What?” He asked shocked and she smiled. “Were going back to Earth.” Raven said softly, and Bellamy smiled and span her round. “I can’t believe it, you are the best Raven!” He exclaimed and hugged her tightly. 

They were interrupted by another voice. “Woah Blake, what you are doing with my girl?” Bellamy looked up to see Murphy stood there cocking his hip and having his eyebrows raised. Raven rolled her eyes and went up to Murphy and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Shut it Murphy.” She joked and kissed him softly. Bellamy smiled at them, he had been surprised at first when he heard they were together but then he had seen how amazing they were together and was genuinely happy for them.

“What the fuck?” Bellamy looked at Monty and saw him confused and he turned around looking out the window to see another ship there. Emori, Harper and Echo ran over. “What the hell is that?” Harper asked, and Bellamy squinted his eyes trying to read it. Prisoner Ship it read. Bellamy gulped and turned to the others. “It’s a prisoner ship, we should stay in the dark until we know who or what they are.” He said turning the lights off and looking at his friends. “Screw that, we could be here like this for ages.” Echo said, and Bellamy raised an eyebrow. “Echo, Bellamy’s right. We don’t want to put ourselves into danger. Plus, I can try hack us into their radio and see what’s going on.” Raven said and walked to the radio as they all followed. “That’s my girl.” Murphy smiled, and Raven rolled her eyes but smiled anyway with a hint of blush on her cheeks.

Bellamy smiled at them and looked at Echo. Echo looked at him and winked and Bellamy smiled. You see, he hadn’t been able to forgive Echo at first because of all the shit she had done to his sister. If he was honest, he still hadn’t fully forgiven her because come on. She had tried to kill his sister multiple times and almost had one time, he had never forgotten how much it had broken him when she had told him she had killed his sister. Bellamy needed Octavia right now, they had gone through so much shit, but they were siblings after all and they had each other’s back’s. He just hoped O was ok. Bellamy shook his head and focused on the group again. “So now what?” Emori asked with a raised eyebrow and Raven looked at them. “Now, we wait.” 

Clarke ran with her hand attached to Madi’s. They had no idea who or what was in this prisoner ship, but Clarke needed to get Madi to safety as quickly as possible. They heard gun shots which had meant the prisoners, because they didn’t know anything else about them, had landed in the valley, their home and they were not letting them take it from them. “Mum, I’m scared.” Madi said and Clarke found a ditch where it wouldn’t be possible for anyone to see her. “Madi, I need you to hide in here and do not move at all ok? I love you precious girl.” Clarke said and kissed Madi’s forehead shakily before running away. She was going to stop them from getting a hold of her daughter if it was the last thing she did.


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you guys are liking it! Because of all your amazing responses I've decided to post another chapter. Hope you all enjoy! If you want to follow me on social media:  
> Twitter- Blakeslouie__  
> Tumblr- blakeslouiex  
> This chapter contains graphic violence and mentions of underage. Enjoy!

Clarke ran as fast as she could, she had to get to safety and away from the people who were coming off the ship. She had no idea what they were like, but she had a bad feeling about it. Her heart raced as another gun shot rang out and she ran even faster. The thought of Bellamy flashed into her head and it managed to calm her a bit, so she could gain more breath in order to keep running. Where are you Bellamy? I need you she thought to herself. She came to a halt as a man stopped in front of her and she gasped at the shock. Then it went all black.

“Bellamy!” Raven shouted, and he ran to her. “What is it?” He asked, and she looked at him. He could hear someone speaking and he heard the rest of the gang run in. It was silent before he heard the words that made his stomach drop. “We got her, she was feisty, but we managed to pick her up. Had to knock her out at first though.” O, please not O he thought and gulped as he heard more. “Good, bring her in. In one piece please.” A woman’s voice was sounded throughout the ring. He felt Murphy’s eyes on him, but he couldn’t move. His sister was in trouble. “She’s a pretty one, fancy a little play?” The man asked his other accompany and their cold laugh sounded down the radio before it went silent. Bellamy felt sick to his stomach and he noticed they were all looking at him now. “That sick fucking bastard!” He shouted and kicked the metal drawer. The sound echoed throughout the ship. “We need to get down there, did you not hear them? They’re hurting my sister!” He screamed and ran his hands through his hair. “Bellamy, please just calm down.” Echo said touching his shoulder, he shrugged her off and looked at her in disbelief. “What do you care? You almost killed her too!” He shouted at her and Echo sighed and turned around. “Bellamy, we are doing everything we can to get down, but it will take some time.” Raven said softly, and Bellamy scoffed. “I don’t care! Hurry up, I thought you was good at this shit.” He said harshly, and Murphy squared up to him. “You need to calm down, she’s doing the best she can.” He said quietly and slowly, and Bellamy shoved him. Before anyone could stop it, Murphy had punched Bellamy and Bellamy felt blood running down his nose. “What the fuck?” He shouted and shoved Murphy harshly before swinging for him. “Stop! Please just stop! We need to get down there to help Octavia not beat each other up. Raven, hurry… please.” Monty pleaded, and she nodded looking at the two men before turning around and working on it. “I’m sorry.” Bellamy whispered to the group and they nodded in understanding. They all knew they had to work quickly because they had no idea what was happening down there. 

What the? Clarke thought as she came around. Her face was stinging, and she touched her cheek and hissed, someone had definitely hit her. Where am I? she thought and looked around. She knew instantly where she was, it was her and Madi’s house where they’d lived for the past six years. They were trying to take it off her. 

The door opened, and a man and woman walked in. It was then she felt the collar around her neck. She knew whatever it was meant for, it would not be good. “Who are you?” The woman asked, and Clarke remained silent. The woman rolled her eyes and nodded to the man. The man smirked and walked forward before hitting her across the face hard. Clarke whimpered and fell to the floor, stars floating in front of her eyes as they welled up. “I’ll ask you again, who are you?” The woman spat at her and she remained strong, maybe if they thought she didn’t speak English it would help.

“Maybe she doesn’t speak English.” The man suggested, and the woman walked up to Clarke and bent down in front of her before smirking, it was a disturbing smirk. “Oh, she speaks English. And if she is smart she’ll tell us what we need to know, or we will take her daughter.” Clarkes heart sunk, and it must have shown on her face because the woman and man looked at each smirking, they knew she spoke English and that her daughter was out there. “Don’t you dare touch her.” Clarke spat at them and they both laughed, it was sickening to hear. “You may have to tell McCreary here that, he has a specific liking towards younger girls.” The man laughed, and Clarke nearly threw up. They weren’t people, they were vile creatures and there was no way in hell they were going to lay a finger on her daughter. “You sick son of a bitch.” Clarke shouted at him in disgust and the next thing she knew she was shocked. A scream erupted from her lips and she jolted on the floor. It took the breath out of her and another whimper came out of her as he grabbed a hold of her hair and yanked it back. “You’re a pretty one. Maybe we should keep her for as long as we can, she could be useful Diyoza” He said seductively, and Clarke was nearly sick at his tone. He laughed and pushed her to the floor before he and Diyoza left slamming the door shut behind them. Clarke closed her eyes and that’s when the tears came flooding. Please Bellamy, please come save me. 

Bellamy sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair, all he wanted to do was get to earth but the longer they left it the more likely it wasn’t going to be possible. The door opened, and he watched Murphy walk in. “Here. You need to eat.” Murphy said as he gave Bellamy a bowl of the green stuff, it wasn’t the best but at least he was alive. He wishes he could say the same for Clarke. “Thanks.” Bellamy nodded at Murphy and Murphy sighed and sat next to him. “I know you’re worried. We all are but Raven will get us down there, you have to believe me.” Murphy pleaded, and Bellamy nodded. “I do, I’m just so worried. That’s my baby sister, I promised I wouldn’t let anything happen to her and ever since we got to earth I’ve failed. I tried to be the best brother to her, but I could never do anything right, but I can’t lose her Murphy. I can’t, not like I lost Clarke.” He said softly and wiped at his eyes and Murphy looked at him sympathetically. “I know, we will get her. I promise.” He rubbed Bellamy’s back and Bellamy smiled. “Raven has really got you soft eh?” He teased, and Murphy rolled his eyes shoving Bellamy. “Shut up.” But Bellamy could see the blush. 

Suddenly Emori came running in and they both looked at her. “She’s done it, Raven’s done it. We’re heading to earth in 30 minutes. Get ready!” She smiled at them both running back out and Bellamy and Murphy followed, they were going back to Earth.


	3. We made it

Bellamy fitted on the last part of his suit before he sat down and sighed, he was really going back to Earth and he had no idea what to expect. He was lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, Clarke would be so much better at this he thought but shook his head. Clarke wasn’t here, she had sacrificed herself to let them live. He got up and walked into the main decking to see the rest of the crew waiting, all ready. “Took you long enough.” Murphy huffed, and Raven shoved him lightly before she looked at them all. “Let’s go then.” She smirked and they all made their way to the dropship and sat down, fastening themselves in. “Raven?” Bellamy looked at her softly and smiled. “Take us home.”

Clarke groaned as she was forced to sit up. “I’m sorry, you need to drink.” It was a man she hadn’t seen before and she squinted her eyes before taking a sip slowly, god it felt amazing. “Thank you.” She whispered looking at him, he looked like he wanted to say more but was interrupted when McCreary walked in smirking. “That’s enough Shaw, leave.” The man looked hesitant and sent a sympathetic look to Clarke before leaving. 

Clarke looked up to McCreary and he bent in front of her with a raised an eyebrow. “Now Princess, it’s just you and me. We’re going to have a little chat.” He said with a hint of an evil tone. Clarke gulped and leant back a bit to try and create a distance between them, but McCreary saw what she was doing and pulled her back in harshly. “Has anyone ever told you, you have an amazing body?” He asked, and Clarke gulped trying to pull away, suddenly she felt a hand connect with her face and she fell back as pain emerged. “Don’t fight this you bitch.” He spat, and Clarke gulped, she wished Bellamy was here.

“Ready for launch in 3….2….1… here we go.” Raven said and there was a huge power of force before the drop ship started to rumble and suddenly it launched from the main ship. Bellamy closed his eyes and held onto the handles on his sheet to calm himself. Murphy and Raven connected eyes and Murphy mimed “I love you.” Raven nodded “I love you too.” She whispered back. All of a sudden there was a huge force and they all slammed back into their seats, they were back in the earth’s atmosphere and they were so close. 

After a lot of bouncing about the drop ship came to a stop. Silence filled the drop ship and Bellamy opened his eyes and looked around. “Everyone ok?” He asked, and everyone nodded. “We made it, Raven you did it.” Bellamy smiled at her and she smiled widely and laughed in relief. “We’re back, I can’t believe it.” Murphy watched her and smiled softly, god he was in love with this woman. “Now what?” Harper asked, and Bellamy undid his lock and stood up. “Now we go save our people.” He said, and everyone nodded as they made their way out of the ship. 

Clarke screamed as he pressed the buzzer again and she went into shock as the collar shocked her painfully and she felt the life ripping out from her, but she had to remain strong. “Please stop!” She screamed but the man just laughed and kicked her in the stomach. Clarke doubled over in pain and groaned, she was in a living nightmare. “Now tell me again, where is that bitch!” He shouted, and Clarke looked at him. “You’ll never get it out of me.” She spat in his face and his eyes went dark before he punched her in the face, and again and again. Clarke felt her eyes closing and she became really lightheaded. “You’re a pathetic slut.” He spat in her face and gave her one last kick before storming out. Clarke was becoming really dizzy and before she knew it the world had turned black.

Bellamy and the group were walking, keeping an eye out for Octavia. “Make sure to keep a sharp eye, we don’t know who we’re dealing with.” Bellamy said as he walked in a fast pace but made sure to keep an eye out. “I’m sure she is fine Bellamy.” Echo said, and Bellamy fought back to roll his eyes. “Like you care, you nearly killed her.” Bellamy said in a harsh tone and Echo remained silent. “Guys, do you hear that?” Monty said, and the group stopped. They could hear a rustle and Bellamy raised his gun. 

All of a sudden, a small girl appeared in front of them and she came charging at them until she stopped. Bellamy furrowed his brows and looked at the group to see them all with the same expressions. “Who the hell are you?” She asked, and Bellamy cleared his throat. “We’re looking for someone, she’s in trouble. She was captured” Bellamy said slowly, and the girl stood up and put her sword away before looking at him again. “I know where she is, but you have to help her.” The girl said. “I’m Madi. C’mon, we can take the rover.” Madi ran and they all followed her before piling into the rover and they went on their way to save the girl that Bellamy and spacekru thought was Octavia.

Clarke woke up and felt immense pain in her face, it was dark outside now and she whimpered and groaned as she rolled over before spitting blood out of her mouth. She touched her cheek and hissed as a stinging pain shot through her body. She noticed she was alone and was glad, also the collar had been removed but she had no idea how or who would have done that. All of a sudden, she heard gunshots outside and tried to move as far back as possible. Clarke just wanted to get back to Madi, she was a strong girl, but all Clarke wanted right now was to hug her tightly and never let her go. 

Suddenly the door was burst open and Clarke rolled her head, so it was facing the floor. There were multiple footsteps and then they stopped. It went silent before she heard a voice she hadn’t heard in six years and made her heart flip. “Clarke?” Clarke lifted her head and could see the shocked faces of Raven and Murphy in the background before she looked further up and saw the unmistakable face of Bellamy Blake staring at her as if he had been shot in the heart.


	4. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Decided to post a day early and it's a bit of a longer chapter but hey ho. Hope you all enjoy! Incase any of you want to follow me on social media, here ya go!  
> Twitter- Blakeslouie__  
> Tumblr- Blakeslouiex

Bellamy couldn’t breathe, he was frozen in shock. Clarke was in front of him. CLARKE. He saw Raven and Murphy help her up from where he was standing but he just could not move. “Clarke, are you ok? I don’t understand, how is this possible?” Raven said stuttering and Clarke just hugged her tightly before hugging Murphy too. “I’m so happy to see you guys.” She croaked emotionally as tears built up in her eyes. Raven squeezed her tightly and pulled back, she also had tears in her eyes. Bellamy just stood there, he didn’t know what to do or say. “And they say I’m a cockroach.” Murphy said, and Clarke laughed as she squeezed him tightly before turning and looking at Bellamy. 

“Bellamy?” She whispered, and Bellamy moved closer to her before touching her cheek softly. “It’s really you?” He whispered, and she nodded smiling as tears fell. Bellamy choked back a sob as he suddenly lifted her into his arms and hugged her tightly. “I missed you so much.” He choked, and she squeezed him back tightly. “I missed you too.” She whispered as he kissed her forehead softly and she pulled back smiling at him. “Your face.” He whispered as he brushed his thumb lightly over the bruises forming on her face and Clarke leaned into the touch slightly before pulling back. “I’m fine, honestly.” She said with a little smile and Bellamy nodded thankfully. “You saved our lives Clarke.” Bellamy said in disbelief and she blushed. “I needed you all to live.” She said sternly looking at Bellamy in particular. 

Bellamy smiled before realising something. “Wait, you’re the girl the prisoner ship captured?” He asked, and Clarke nodded. “Then where is my sister?” He asked, and Clarke looked at them. “They’re still in the bunker. I tried to get them out, but it wasn’t possible.” Bellamy sighed and shook his head, he needed to get to his sister. “We need to leave before they come back.” Murphy said, and Bellamy held onto Clarke as they left. 

Octavia sliced her sword through the man before pulling back and smirking. “You are wonkru or you’re the enemy of wonkru, choose.” She smirked with an eyebrow raised at the other grounders, she was challenging them. The man charged at her, but Octavia just rolled her eyes and stabbed her sword into the mans neck before he fell to the ground. She dumped her sword and walked back up to her throne and sat there staring at the rest of the crew. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. You are wonkru or you’re the enemy of wonkru, choose.” She said before she waved her hand as everyone disappeared back to their designated rooms.

“You’re very scary, you know, that right?” She looked to her left to see Niylah staring at her and she smiled softly. “Hey pretty girl.” She whispered before kissing Niylah softly. “They need to know if they go against me, there’s consequences.” She said shrugging and Niylah brushed her hand through Octavia’s hair. “Are you sure Kane needs to fight tomorrow?” Octavia rolled her eyes and moved away before walking into the controller room. “You know what he did.” She said and Niylah sighed. “Did he though? Are you sure it was him?” Octavia remained quiet and Niylah sighed before kissing her shoulder softly. “I just want to make sure you know what you’re doing.” She said, and Octavia turned around. “I know what I’m doing. They need to pay for their mistakes.” She said seriously. 

Just then Miller walked in. “Hey, dinners ready. You coming to eat?” He asked, and Octavia smiled at him softly. Her and Miller had become great friends in the bunker. “Who are we having today?” She winked, and Miller rolled his eyes at her. “You know I hate it when you’re like that Octavia.” He said, and she shrugged before taking off, her face masking over again. 

Bellamy, Clarke, Raven and Murphy walked through the woods, they were heading towards Polis to try and get the bunker open. “How did you find me?” Clarke asked Bellamy as they walked in sync and Bellamy looked at her. “Madi. I thought she was talking about Octavia but obviously she meant you.” He said softly, and Clarke froze. “What did she say?” Clarke worried and Bellamy looked at her confused. “Nothing much, just that you were in trouble and we needed to help.” Clarke relaxed, and they continued to walk. 

“Guys!” Murphy shouted at they looked to him and saw lots of lights coming towards them. “We got to hide.” Raven said and they all ran and found the old campervan that they found when they had just landed on earth. “Here!” Bellamy shouted and they all loaded in. It was silent as they heard the people from the prisoner ship run over them. “How long we gonna be in here now?” Raven said. “Just until we can. I need to get to my sister.” Bellamy said, and Clarke smiled, he was so caring. “Well, may as well have a drink eh.” Murphy said holding up the bottle of whiskey and they all shrugged before sitting down. 

2 hours later they were all quite drunk and were sitting around talking. “How did this happen then?” Clarke slurred at pointed at Raven and Murphy and Raven smiled as she cuddled into Murphy. “He just couldn’t resist me.” Murphy rolled his eyes but smiled softly at her anyway. “That’s true.” He said before kissing Raven. 

Bellamy looked over at Clarke and smiled, he couldn’t believe she was here. “How did you meet Madi then?” Bellamy asked, and Clarke swallowed. “She was just in the Valley, she’s a night blood and survived so.” Clarke couldn’t bring herself to tell him yet. “Thank you for saving us Clarke.” Bellamy whispered and held her hand softly and Clarke smiled at him. “Bellamy stop, I’m just glad you’re all here and alive.” She smiled and squeezed Bellamy’s hand. “He was miserable without you Clarke.” Raven said, and Clarke looked at Bellamy and he shrugged. “I thought you was dead, I’d left you behind and I couldn’t deal with that.” Bellamy said, and Clarke felt a tear fall down her face. “Bellamy... I’m so sorry.” She whispered. “How did you survive all alone?” He asked, and Clarke smiled. “I had Madi and well… I talked to you, you know? Everyday for the past 6 years, I spoke to you through the radio. I had no idea if you could hear me or not, but I never stopped.” Bellamy was speechless. “I… Clarke…” He said softly, and she smiled. “You’re home now.” She whispered, and he nodded. “I’m home.” “Let’s get some sleep, we should sleep this alcohol off.” Murphy said and they all nodded and fell asleep.

Clarke woke up and noticed Murphy and Raven cuddled up with each other asleep. She smiled before noticing Bellamy wasn’t there. “Bell?” She whispered but had no response. She made her way up the ladder and opened the door to see Bellamy sat outside. “Hey.” She whispered as she sat down beside him, and he looked at her smiling. “Hey, just needed some air.” Clarke nodded. “I know what you mean.” She laughed, her head didn’t feel the best. “Why’s Madi so special to you?” Bellamy asked, and Clarke looked away. “She was with me through the 6 years, she means so much to me.” Clarke said, it wasn’t a total lie. She just didn’t tell him about how Madi was actually hers and Bellamy was her dad. “We should go, get our people from the Bunker.” Clarke said, and they nodded before waking Murphy and Raven up and they left. 

Cheers filled the bunker as the fighters walked through ready to battle against each other. Miller looked at Jackson and held his hand tightly. Kane walked through, and cheers erupted all around him, he was petrified. Octavia leant back in her chair with a solemn face, she was showing no emotion. “I’m not going to fight.” Kane said, and she gritted her teeth. Niylah could see Octavia’s face and felt anxious, she knew Octavia wouldn’t take that well “Fine.” Octavia said and stood up before walking down. Indra and Gaia watching apprehensively as they saw her walking towards Kane. Octavia grabbed her sword and raised it in the air before charging at the people in the middle. She slashed her sword through the first man, the second and the third. The blood had splattered on her face and was dripping down her as she turned to look at Kane. “Choose.” She said, and he shook his head. “I’m not fighting.” He whispered, and she nodded before raising her sword. Suddenly there was a huge bang and the ceiling began to collapse in the middle. Octavia and Kane ran to the side as a huge ball of a light shone through the top. Octavia squinted her eyes as someone lowered themselves into the bunker. Her heart stopped when she saw it was Bellamy. Her big brother, he had finally come and got her. 

Bellamy landed on the floor and looked around. There were people everywhere and they were all stood watching him. The first thing he noticed was the blood on the floor and he gulped. What the fuck? He thought. He turned around and heard footsteps before someone appeared in front of him. “Bell?” He almost sobbed at the voice. Octavia’s face came into the clear and he heard a sob. “Octavia.” He whispered, and she launched herself at him. He hugged her tightly and stroked her hair as he kissed her head. “I knew you’d come get me, I missed you so much Bell.” She cried, and he felt a few of his own tears fall as he stroked her hair. “I missed you so so much O.” He croaked and heard Clarke, Raven and Murphy land behind him. He pulled back but stopped. “O, what’s that on your face?” He whispered, and she swallowed as she looked at him and then saw Clarke, Murphy and Raven all staring at her with shocked expressions. Octavia remained quiet and Bellamy felt sick. “What the fuck has been going on?”


	5. Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yeah I decided to put another chapter up because why not? I hope you're all enjoying this story still and please, if you have any suggestions or anything you want to say please comment! I like reading all your comments. Enjoy!

Bellamy stared at Octavia, he didn’t know what to think right now. “O, what have you done?” He whispered as he stared at her. Octavia looked at him with a stern face “We did what we had to do to survive.” She said looking at him. Bellamy looked at Clarke and she looked around, they had no idea what had happened. “Where’s my mum?” Clarke asked Octavia and she looked at her. “The guard will take you to her.” She nodded to a man and Clarke looked at them both before walking off to find her mum. 

Octavia turned to Bellamy and smiled softly. “I’m glad you’re here.” Bellamy softened at that, but he just couldn’t understand. “Let’s get out of here.” He said as he strapped Octavia in and lifted her up.

Octavia felt the sun on her face and she shut her eyes, it had been to long since she had been outside in the open. She looked around at the damage and frowned, everywhere was destroyed. She heard Bellamy land next to her and she looked at him. “We need to talk, after.” Octavia nodded because she knew she wouldn’t get away with this. “Well Blake, you’re looking good.” Bellamy laughed as he faced Miller and hugged him tightly. “Nice to see you too.” He said and saw Jackson come up to. He nodded at him and smiled softly at Jackson and Miller as they held hands getting down. 

After everyone was down Bellamy, Octavia, Clarke, Abby, Kane, Indra, Murphy, Raven, Miller, Jackson and Niylah all gathered in a circle. “What do we do about the prisoner ship?” Murphy asked, and the others looked confused. “What are you on about Murphy?” Octavia asked as she crossed her arms. “We’ve ran into trouble; this prisoner ship came down and are trying to take the Valley across the desert as their home. But it’s not.” Clarke said sternly. “Like hell they are, how dangerous are they?” Abby asked her daughter and Clarke swallowed. “They’re… awful.” Bellamy could tell something more had happened before they’d rescued Clarke, but he’d ask her later. He was just glad she, his sister and the rest of the people in the bunker were ok. 

“How many?” Niylah asked. “A lot, but not as many as us but we don’t know what they’re capable of.” Raven said shaking her head as she leaned into Murphy. Octavia noticed, and she could honestly say she was happy for them, she knew what it was like to be in love.

“Well we have to go across the desert then.” Octavia said but Bellamy shook his head. “No, we can’t. Plus, we need to get the others.” He said warily. “They want to take Clarkes home, the only home we can all survive in. Why not go?” She said challenging him. 

The rest could feel the tension before Clarke interrupted. “There are storms, they’re dangerous. Not just any normal storms. They’re like glass ripping through you. We wouldn’t even make it.” She said looking at them all. “Then what do you suggest?” Kane said, and everyone stayed silent. “Then it’s decided, we move in 10 minutes.” Octavia ordered and they all split up to gather everything they needed. 

“Octavia are you sure about this?” Niylah asked, placing her hand upon Octavia’s shoulder and Octavia nodded. “We need to survive, we aren’t going to let these people win.” Octavia said and kissed Niylah softly. Bellamy watched them and was quite shocked, but it was replaced by happiness for his sister. She deserved to be happy after everything that happened with Lincoln and he would always love her. “Wait, O. A word?” He said grabbing her arm and she nodded as they walked away.

“So, you and Niylah?” Bellamy teased, and Octavia blushed. “She makes me happy Bell.” She said, and Bellamy smiled at her. “I can see, I’m happy for you O. But we need to talk about what the fuck happened in that bunker for the past 6 years.” He stated, and Octavia didn’t meet his eyes. “People needed to see that if they committed a crime, they would pay the price. Just like the ark Bell.” She said looking into his eyes. “And how exactly did you do that?” Bellamy wondered, and she straightened up and crossed her arms. “We did what we had to in order to survive.” She said before turning to everyone. 

“Let’s move.” She ordered, and everyone started to move straight away. Bellamy was in shock, he’d never seen his sister like this. “You ok?” He turned his head to Clarke and he sighed. “I just don’t know what happened.” Clarke nodded. “I know, my mum wouldn’t say anything either but right now we need to go.” She said as she placed a hand on his arm and rubbed it softly. He’d missed her touch. “After you.” He said grabbing his backpack and off they went towards the desert. 

They’d set up in the middle of the desert, they’d been walking for ages and needed a break. Bellamy sat down on the outside staring at his sister as she sat along with everyone else telling them about her plan. He felt someone sit next to him and saw Clarke. “Hey, here. Have my food.” She said handing it to him and he smiled. “Thanks.” He said. Clarke sighed and looked at Octavia then back to him. 

“She’s strong you know. She managed to do that all by herself, lead them all.” Bellamy nodded and then looked at Clarke. “You’re strong. You managed to survive alone.” He said softly staring at her in awe, she was beautiful. “I had Madi, but it wasn’t easy. I missed you all so much and sometimes I just wanted to give up.” Bellamy’s heart broke at her confession and rested his hand upon her knee. “Hey, we’re here now and we’re going to be fine. We’ll get you your home back and we can all survive.” Clarke smiled softly at him and put her hand over his before squeezing it tightly. 

The next morning, they were getting ready to move when they heard a loud noise. They had no idea what it was or who it was but they all stood up. Bellamy moved over to his sister and Clarke to make sure they were safe as the sound got closer. Then Bellamy noticed the rover. “It’s ok!” He shouted as the rover stopped. 

Clarke gasped as she saw Madi step out and she ran over to her before hugging her tightly. “I missed you so much. Are you ok?” She asked checking Madi over carefully and Madi laughed. “I’m fine. I missed you too.” Clarke smiled before noticing Bellamy looking at them carefully. She gulped and stroked Madi’s hair.

The rest of the gang got out and Octavia smiled as she noticed Monty but frowned when she realised Jasper wasn’t with him. She could feel Bellamy’s eyes on her and looked at him, he looked worried and she had no idea why before she turned back to the rover and saw her. Octavia went into rage and she could feel anger bubbling up inside of her as she saw her walking closer to them. Echo was with them.


	6. Shocker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry it's late. I've been really sick so haven't been able to do it as quick as I would have hoped. Also, happy the 100 day! It's back on tonight and I couldn't be more excited!! Anyway, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!

Octavia glared at Echo. She couldn’t believe she had banished Echo and then Echo was there. She looked at Bellamy and Clarke to see them both staring at her nervously. Octavia got up and walked over to them. “What the fuck.” She said looking at them. “Octavia, let us explain.” Clarke pleaded, and Octavia glared at them before pulling out her sword and storming over to Echo. Bellamy and Clarke following. 

“O, please listen to us.” Octavia ignored Bellamy and put her sword to Echo’s neck. Echo held her hands up in surrender, she noticed everyone was now gathered round them. “Why are you here?” Octavia asked, and Echo looked to Bellamy. “Answer me.” Octavia spat at her and Echo gulped. She wasn’t going to lie, she feared Octavia. “O, listen. She’s changed.” Octavia scoffed and turned to Bellamy. “Really? Are you forgetting she tried to kill me? Twice!” She added, and Bellamy sighed. “I know O, I haven’t really forgiven her either. But she’s here and you are not going to kill her.” Bellamy said sternly, and she turned to him. “You don’t give me orders.” Octavia said looking at Bellamy and Clarke. “We don’t know what happened down there, but we have to survive, all together now.” Clarke said as she looked at Octavia. “Fine, but don’t you dare come near me or you’ll die.” Octavia whispered at Echo and Echo nodded, she was intimidated. 

Octavia raised her head and turned to everyone. “Let’s go get our valley.” She instructed, and everyone set off again to get their valley. 

Octavia led them all and Bellamy walked not far behind with Clarke and Madi. Bellamy looked at them and smiled. Clarke really loved this little girl, she was obviously very special to him. “What?” Clarke asked him, and he shook his head, coughing to cover up his smile. “Nothing.” He said with a bit of a blush and Clarke laughed at him. “She’s adorable isn’t she.” Clarke smiled as she looked at Madi who was now speaking to Raven and Murphy as they walked, and Bellamy nodded. “She is. You’re great with her, like an actual mum.” Clarke nodded at him and looked down. “What’s wrong?” Bellamy asked, and she shook her head. “Nothing, I’m just glad you’re here.” Bellamy smiled and held her hand softly. “Of course, I am. I’m always here for you.” He said softly, and no one had to know if they continued to hold hands as they walked. 

They arrived at the Valley shortly later and noticed the prisoner ship wasn’t there. “They must have gone.” Raven said. It seemed unlikely that they’d just given it up but for now, they weren’t there so they all made their way into the valley. “We’re home!” Madi said smiling at Clarke and Clarke smiled widely. “We are baby!” They hugged, and Bellamy smiled at them before seeing Octavia coming over. 

Madi was intrigued, she’d heard all about Octavia, but she hadn’t yet met her. She was nervous but honestly, she was starstruck. “There is no one here for now but that isn’t to say that they’ll come back. Make sure you’re aware of your surroundings at all times.” She nodded and they all nodded. 

“Octavia?” Madi asked and Octavia turned to look at her. “I can’t believe I get to meet you.” Madi said smiling widely and Octavia looked at Clarke and right there Clarke knew that Octavia knew that Madi was hers. Clarke shook her head pleadingly and Octavia nodded before looking at Madi. “Hi, you’re a pretty girl aren’t you.” Octavia smiled softly at her and it was the first proper smile anyone, except Niylah, had seen from her. “You are so awesome.” She said excitedly, and Octavia laughed softly. “Thank you. Now everyone, get set up and make sure you are guarded always. Clarke a word?” Octavia asked, and Clarke nodded and followed Octavia into what was Clarke and Madi’s old house. 

“So… she’s yours?” There was no sugar coating it as Octavia went straight into the questions. “Yes, she is mine.” Clarke stated looking at Octavia as she sat down and lifted her cape off and the metal. “Who’s the dad?” Clarke gulped and looked down. “Bellamy.” She whispered and heard choking. “I’m sorry, what?” Octavia asked in disbelief and Clarke sighed. “Yeah, Bellamy is the dad. It was before Primefaiya and it was one night.” She said running a hand through her head and Octavia was honestly shocked. She couldn’t believe it. “So… I’m her auntie?” She asked, and Clarke smiled softly at her and nodded. 

Octavia got up and walked over to her before smiling softly and hugging her. “She’s beautiful.” Octavia said softly, and Clarke felt tears well up, she’d missed her friend. “She is. But you can’t tell Bellamy, not yet.” Clarke whispered, and Octavia nodded. “I won’t but you need to tell him, he deserves to know.” Octavia stated, and Clarke nodded. “I’m going to tell him, tonight.” Clarke said nodding her head and Octavia sat back in her chair as Niylah walked in. “Ok, you can go.” Clarke nodded and smiled at Niylah before walking out back to Bellamy. “What were you talking about?” Niylah asked kissing Octavia’s neck softly and Octavia hummed. “Nothing interesting.” She said before kissing Niylah softly.

It went dark around 10pm and everyone was resting. Octavia and Niylah were in the house, guarded by some grounders; Bellamy, Clarke, Madi, Murphy, Raven, Monty, Emori, Harper and Echo were all camped out by the fire for the night; Abby and Kane were in a hut a bit further out; Monty and Jackson were camped by another fire and the other grounders were spread out. Madi has just fell asleep and Clarke was brushing her hands through her hair as Bellamy looked at them. Clarke felt his eyes on them and gulped, she knew it was time. She got up and whispered to Raven if she could take care of Madi and Raven nodded watching Madi. 

“Hey, fancy a walk?” Clarke asked Bellamy and he smiled before they both set off further into the valley.

“So, what’s up?” Bellamy asked Clarke as they walked through the woods and Clarke could feel herself sweating. She was getting extremely nervous and she spotted a tree trunk that had fallen, and she sat down on that as Bellamy followed. “I need to talk to you, promise you won’t freak out?” Clarke asked, and Bellamy looked at her worriedly. “Clarke, what’s wrong?” He asked, and Clarke breathed in before putting her heads on her lap. “Ok, remember that night?” She hinted, and Bellamy gulped, of course he did. “Yes...” He said, pushing her to continue. Clarke swallowed. “Well, 2 months later I found out was pregnant.” Bellamy could feel his head swimming; did he just hear that right? “I’m sorry, what?” He asked in disbelief. “I was pregnant, with your baby Bellamy.” She stated, and Bellamy felt dizzy, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Wait…” He said as he figured it all out, it had all made sense to him now. “Madi’s yours.” Clarke said looking into his eyes. “You’re her dad Bellamy. We’re parents.”


	7. You can do it Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so so sorry for not updating! I've been so so busy but I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try get some extra chapters in. This chapter is basically a lot of fluff before the drama starts again. Enjoy!

Bellamy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. There was no way what Clarke was saying could be true. “You’re lying.” Bellamy stiffened, and Clarke shook her head adamantly. “Bellamy, I promise. You’re a dad.” She said, and Bellamy sat down. His head was spinning with some zillion thoughts. He had a daughter. He was a dad. Him and Clarke had a daughter together. Clarke could see Bellamy was having trouble processing this and she put her hand on his knee, for comfort. “I know this is a lot to process but I’m telling you because you have a right to know. It’s your choice on how much you want to be involved or not, I understand if you don’t want to be involved. There’s a lot going on.” Clarke said understanding and Bellamy looked at her. As if he would leave her by herself. “I want to be involved, of course I do. It’s just… a lot to process.” He said looking at her and Clarke nodded, she understood. 

Bellamy turned his face into a smile and Clarke could see his eyes watering. “We’re parents, I’m a dad.” He said out loud, as if he was processing it and Clarke laughed watery. “Yeah, we are.” She said, and he hugged her tightly and relief spread through Clarke as she hugged him back tightly. Bellamy pulled back and looked at her. “She’s beautiful, she looks like you.” Bellamy said, and Clarke blushed before looking back over to where the others were. “She has your eyes and hair.” Clarke whispered as she saw Raven and Madi laughing round the campfire. “We did good eh?” Bellamy joked, and Clarke rolled her eyes, but she had a huge smile on her face. She felt so much relief, honestly. She had never been so happy. “We should get back.” Clarke said standing up and Bellamy nodded looking at her in aw, she was beautiful. 

In the middle of the night the gang were sleeping, except Bellamy. He looked at Clarke and Madi both sleeping curled up together. They had decided to tell the group tomorrow, as everyone was exhausted tonight, and they knew it would be better tomorrow. Bellamy had too many thoughts spinning round his head to sleep, he couldn’t believe the news he’d received but he was over the moon. He smiled softly as he saw Madi curl into Clarke some more and Clarke tightened her grip round Madi’s waist as they slept. 

“That’s cute.” He looked up and saw Octavia stood there looking at Madi and Clarke before she looked at him. She no longer had her makeup or heavy accessories on and for a minute she looked like the old Octavia. “Can I sit?” She asked, and Bellamy scoffed to himself, she was in charge now it wasn’t like she had to nod. Instead he just nodded and looked back to Clarke and Madi. “So, she told you.” Bellamy looked at them and then at Octavia to see her looking at him with a hint of a smile on her lips. He nodded and smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah… I can’t believe I’m a dad O.” He said in awe as he smiled, and he felt Octavia place her hand on his shoulder. “You’ll make a great dad too Bell. I know you will.” She said with a small smile and he put his hand on hers before kissing it softly. 

“I’m so scared O. We never had a dad, I don’t know how to be one.” He stressed, and Octavia sighed. “Bell, you don’t need to do this. You’ll be amazing. And the difference is I didn’t have a dad, but I had a father figure, I had you Bell.” She said softly looking at him and he smiled softly. “You always took care of me and you did an amazing job. Hell, you didn’t leave the room on the ark unless you had to because you were scared I was going to get lonely. But it’s ok. You have an actual daughter now who needs a father, she needs you Bell.” Bellamy felt his eyes water and he could see Octavia’s eyes water. “I’m always going to be here for you O, you’ll always be my little sister.” He said softly, and Octavia felt a tear roll down her cheek. “I know, I love you Bell.” She whispered. “I love you too O.” He said, and she rested her head on his shoulder and they both fell asleep.

When he woke up he saw it was early and only a few others were awake, Octavia had gone now, and he was next to Clarke and Madi. He smiled at them as they both slept. “Stop staring, it’s creepy.” Clarke said sleepily, and Bellamy stifled a laugh. “Sorry, you both looked cute.” Clarke blushed and sat up. “Mum?” Madi whispered and Clarke kissed her head softly. “Good morning princess.” She whispered before noticing Bellamy looking at Clarke in admiration. 

“Madi, I have something to tell you.” She said as Madi sat up and looked at Clarke in confusion. Clarke took this as a signal to carry on. “Well, you know you always wondered who your dad was, and I said I would tell you when it was the right time? Well Madi… Bellamy is your dad.” She whispered and Madi looked at Bellamy, almost as if she was studying him before looking back at Clarke. “He’s my dad?” She asked, and Clarke nodded smiling softly. She was praying that Madi would take the news well and not freak out. Bellamy swallowed nervously, he really wanted Madi to be ok with it, but he would be ok with it if it took her time. Madi stood up before walking over to Bellamy and stopping. She suddenly smiled and hugged Bellamy tightly and both Clarke and Bellamy felt relief flow through their bodies. Madi was ok with it. “I’m your dad.” Bellamy whispered softly as he kissed her head softly and hugged her tightly. Clarke could feel her eyes watering at the sight. “That’s cute.” They whipped their heads to see Octavia and Niylah stood there, both with smiles on their face and Bellamy smiled softly at Octavia and she nodded. 

“What’s going on here then?” Murphy asked as the others woke up and Clarke looked at Bellamy and he nodded. Clarke coughed and stood up and asked their friends to gather around them. “Well, I guess we might as well share it now people now.” Clarke said looking at all their confused faces. “Madi, is my daughter.” She looked at the shocked faces and wanted to laugh, if only they knew. “I’m sorry? Did you say she is yours?” Her mum asked in disbelief and she nodded. “Yeah, she is mine.” She stated. “How?” Harper asked, and Clarke rolled her eyes playfully. “I think we know that part Harper.” She laughed and Harper blushed. 

“Wait, who’s the dad?” Monty asked, and she swallowed before looking at Bellamy and Raven clocked. “No!” She shouted in utter shock and everyone was confused. “What?” Murphy asked in confusion and Bellamy stood up. “I guess… I’m the dad.” He stated and waited for everyone’s reactions. “WHAT!” Miller shouted in shock and Clarke wanted to laugh at everyone’s faces. “Yeah, Bellamy is the dad. It happened just before primefaiya and well… here we are.” She shrugged and turned to Bellamy. He smiled softly as he held Madi in his arms. “Yeah, it’s new to me as well but… I’m happy.” He smiled. 

“You’ll be a great dad Bellamy.” Niylah said as she put her hand on his shoulder before holding Octavia’s hand again and he smiled at them. Thank you he mouthed to them both and Niylah leaned into Octavia smiling softly as Octavia nodded at him with a smile softly on her lips. “So, are you two together then?” Murphy asked, and Clarke went red. “N-no, we’re just going to be raising Madi. Together. But nothing’s changed.” She said, and Bellamy would be lying if he said he didn’t feel disappointment within himself. Yeah, he liked Clarke but right now he had to agree with her. As much as it killed him, they needed to put Madi first. Plus, who even knows if she likes him. “Yeah, I agree.” He stated smiling, as if nothing was wrong. “Well, I’m happy for you both.” Emori said smiling and they were both relieved their friends had taken it well. 

“Mum?” Clarke asked her and she smiled and hugged Clarke tightly. “I’m happy for you and I’m so proud of you. I love you Clarke.” Abby whispered, and she smiled hugging her mum back. “I love you too Mum.”


	8. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late reply! Enjoy. After this chapter, the drama starts to go down.

The valley was relaxed, everyone was talking amongst themselves as the sun shined through the radiated clouds. It was the small amount of sun that was let in through the clouds that made the Valley seem so green and light. Clarke smiled as she looked at Bellamy and Madi talking to each other on the grass and Madi seemed to be telling him a story as Bellamy listened intently. She couldn’t believe they were at this point, 5 years ago it seemed impossible that she’d reunite with them all but here they were. 

She looked at her mum and noticed how different she looked, she looked older but happier. Kane was sat with her as they held hands and noticed Clarke looking at them, he nodded, and Clarke returned the gesture with a small smile. 

Then she saw Octavia, she would be lying if she said she wasn’t intimidated by her. She had changed the most over the past 6 years, she had gone from this girl who was living underground in space to be the leader for so many people. Her and Niylah had surprised Clarke at first but she was happy for them, Octavia deserved to be happy after everything that had happened. No one would tell her what had happened in the bunker though, it was as if everyone was scared to speak about it and they weren’t allowed. Octavia was watching over everyone, making sure no one was doing any wrong and Clarke felt safe for once. They had a good leader on hands, even if she was Bellamy’s little sister. She felt eyes on her and looked at Echo to see her staring at her with something in her eye, she couldn’t decide what it was, but she felt uneasy.

“Sooo… you and Bellamy eh?” Raven asked teasingly, and Clarke rolled her eyes at her and paid attention to Raven. “You and Murphy eh?” Clarke shot back with a wink and Raven laughed. God, Clarke had missed her friends. “Hey, you guys have a kid.” Raven said with a shrug and Clarke smiled as she faced Bellamy to see him smiling at her. “Yeah, but unlike you and Murphy, we aren’t together.” Clarke said, and Raven could detect the hint of sadness in her voice. “Hey, Bellamy cares about you. I can see it, we all can. It’ll happen, I know it will” Raven said softly, and she nodded looking down. “Yeah, I care about him too.” Clarke decided to leave it at that and leaned her head on Raven’s shoulder. She was glad she had such amazing friends. 

“Attention!” Octavia’s voiced boomed throughout the valley and everyone looked at her. “Wonkru, war can come at any time. We need to make sure we are all trained and ready, that includes ALL of us.” She said looking at Madi and Clarke gulped and could see the worried face on Bellamy too. “No way.” Bellamy said shaking his head and Clarke sighed, at least she wouldn’t have to be the first one to speak up against Octavia. 

Octavia walked forward. “Everyone needs to make sure they are able to fight to give us the best chance we have.” She said, and Bellamy locked his jaw, there was no way he was letting his daughter learn to fight. Clarke was worried, she couldn’t let Octavia and her crew know that Madi was in fact a night blood. “Madi, would you like to learn some fighting techniques?” Octavia asked her walking up to her and Clarkes face dropped because Madi looked, excited. “Madi-“Bellamy started but was cut off by Madi herself. “I’ll do it.” Bellamy felt horror flow through his body and looked to Clarke to see the same reaction. Octavia nodded and walked back to her tent. “Training starts in 2 hours.” She announced before walking into her tent. 

Clarke walked over to Bellamy and Madi and grabbed Madi’s arm. “Madi, why would you do that? Octavia is not the girl in the stories, she’s dangerous.” Clarke said looking at her and Bellamy gulped. He had to agree. “I want to learn from her mum, I won’t let my secret get out.” She whispered at the end and Bellamy looked at Clarke confused, she shook her head as if to explain later. Clarke nodded before asking Raven to watch Madi and walked towards Octavia’s tent, Bellamy following.

Bellamy and Clarke burst through the tent door and immediately had guns pointed at them. Octavia held her hand up and they all backed away. “You can’t do this to Madi.” Clarke hissed at her and she rolled her eyes at Clarke. “I’m trying to protect her. Make sure she can fight when it comes to it.” Octavia said calmly and sternly, and Bellamy crossed his arms. “That’s not your job, I’m her mum.” Clarke spat, and Octavia stood up. “I’m not trying to take that away from you, I am trying to do you a favour.” She said walking up to Clarke. “How is this a favour? Putting her in danger? Stop this O.” Bellamy said stubbornly, he was fuming. “I can’t do that Bell. She needs to learn how to fight just like everyone else. She’s safe with me.” Octavia said, and Clarke just stared at her. She had no idea who this girl was because she was not the Octavia she had met all those years ago. “Over my dead body.” Clarke whispered before storming out and Bellamy watched her go before looking back at Octavia. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He spat, and he saw a hint of sadness in Octavia’s eyes before she pulled herself together. Octavia turned around and sat back in her chair not saying anything. "I'm trying to protect my Niece Bell." She said looking at him and Bellamy scoffed. "Protect her? Like hell you are. I don't know what you're doing or what your intentions are but it's the farthest thing from protecting her." He said before walking closing to her until he stopped right in front of her and looked her in her eyes. “I don’t know who you are, but you are NOT my sister.” Bellamy spat, and Octavia felt her heart drop. “Mum would be so disappointed.” He whispered before walking out, missing the tears that sprang to Octavia’s eyes and fell down her cheeks.


	9. Here we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another chapter for you all because you're all so amazing! Enjoy!  
> Also, here are my social medias:  
> Twitter- @blakeslouie__  
> Tumblr- @blakeslouiex

Two hours later and Madi, Bellamy and Clarke were sat together as Clarke and Bellamy tried to stop Madi from training. “Madi, do you understand what could happen if Octavia was to find out you was a nightblood?” She whispered concerned and Madi nodded. “Mum, I do. But I won’t go all out I promise.” Madi said looking at her parents and she wanted to laugh at their faces right now. “Madi, this is not funny.” Bellamy said shaking his head sternly and she nodded. “I promise I will be safe.” Clarke nodded, she was not happy about it but it wasn’t like they had any other choice. As long as Octavia didn’t find out Madi was a night blood then they could try managing it. 

Octavia came out of her tent and everyone stood. “Wonkru, it’s time for the training to begin. Children, please follow me.” She said, not even looking at Bellamy and Clarke. Madi turned to her parents and saw worry on their faces. “I’ll be ok. I love you both.” Madi said smiling softly and Clarke hugged her tightly, as did Bellamy. “We love you too.” Bellamy whispered and kissed her head softly before watching Madi walk off with Octavia. 

“I can’t believe she is doing this. What the hell happened in that bunker Bellamy?” Clarke said as she turned to face him, and he shook his head. “I don’t know but we need to find out.” He said, and Clarke looked around before finding Jackson, Abby, Miller and Kane all together. She nodded their way and Bellamy nodded before they made their way over.

“Hey guys.” Bellamy said as they sat down, and Kane nodded at them. “Bellamy, Clarke. Sorry about Madi, I know it worries you.” He said, and they nodded. “So, the bunker?” Clarke questioned and noticed the nervous expressions on all their faces. “What about it?” Miller asked looking at the ground as if it was more interesting. Clarke looked at Bellamy. “What happened down there?” Bellamy asked quietly, and they shook their heads. “We can’t talk about it.” Jackson said pretending he was drawing on the dirt in the ground. 

“Something obviously happened, hell look at Octavia.” Clarke said before looking at her mum. “Mum?” Abby shook her head. “Clarke, you shouldn’t be asking. We can’t say.” Abby said sternly. “We need to know, we can’t understand anything without knowing.” Clarke said holding her mums hand and she could see Abby was about to break. 

“Fine.” Miller spoke up and they all looked at him. “But not here, c’mon.” He said standing up and they all followed him, grabbing Murphy, Raven, Monty and Harper on the way. Echo and Emori watched them go before shrugging and carried on with their duties.

They made their way into a private part of the Valley and stood around. “What the hell is going on?” Harper asked. “Listen, you can’t tell anyone you know what happened. No one talks about it.” Kane said sternly making sure they all understood. “Will someone just explain what the hell is going on?” Murphy announced throwing his hands up in the air. 

“Ok!” Abby shouted before repeating it again but softer. “In the bunker, we were there for a long time. 6 years is a long time. Rations got short, people needed to be kept in order. Just like on the Ark as Octavia had put it.” Kane announced, and Bellamy gulped. “One day, Octavia went crazy. Saying if people were going to be against her they were against the whole bunker and they had to choose. She slaughtered them, there and then.” He carried on, looking at all the shocked faces. “The pit you’ve all seen, with the gates around them. That was used as a fight pit. If you went against one crew you had a chance to make it right. Octavia made people go in there, 4 at a time and fight. The last one standing would get to have a chance of living and making sure they didn’t go against one crew again.” Bellamy felt sick to his stomach, how the hell did Octavia become like this? 

“How many died?” Clarke whispered, and Abby swallowed. “386 people.” Abby whispered, and the others couldn’t believe it. Bellamy’s mind was blank. “That’s not all is it?” Monty asked, and the four bunkers looked at each other as if they didn’t want to say the rest. “Rations started to get low, people were getting hungry and a way was figured out that would help people and prevent them from starving. The people that were put into the pit and didn’t live were put into the freezer room and they would be used for us to… eat.” Kane said the last word with disgust. 

The spacekru and Clarke felt sick. They knew it was bad, but they would have never thought it had gotten this bad. “Whose idea was that?” Raven whispered and even though it was silent they all knew. “Octavia isn’t the same girl anymore, she’s dangerous. Really dangerous.” Jackson said shaking his head as if he was ashamed. Clarke turned to Bellamy and saw his face was white. “I can’t believe she did that. I don’t understand and the fact that it was her idea? I-I feel sick.” He stuttered, and it remained quiet. “It was awful, there was day’s we just wanted to give up and go but we didn’t because we knew we’d have all you coming to save us.” Abby said, and Clarke had tears in her eyes. She felt sick to her stomach knowing that her mum had gone through all this. “You did what you had to do to survive.” Murphy said holding Raven’s hand tightly and they all nodded. 

Suddenly there was a huge bang and they saw smoke erupt from the edge of the woods. “What the?” Murphy said before shots started ringing out. “It’s Eligius!” Clarke shouted with worry in her voice. Madi she thought. She had to get to her. “Bellamy, we need to get Madi.” She shouted at him as they all hid behind some trees. “Ready, run!” Bellamy shouted and they all ran back to the valley. 

Eligius were still a bit out but they needed to warn everyone. They ran back to see everyone looking at them. 

“We heard it! What was it?” Indra said as she ran over. “Eligius are here, we have to prepare for war!” Raven shouted as everyone started to gather their weapons and put the plan into place that they’d all had ready for this moment. “Bellamy, I need to find Madi.” Clarke stressed grabbing Bellamy’s arm. Bellamy nodded in agreement. “Me too.” He said and even though he didn’t want to admit it out loud, he needed to find Octavia. 

“Indra! Where was the training taking place?” Bellamy asked her, and she glared at him. She hadn’t forgotten when he had massacred her army. “Please Indra!” Clarke shouted in desperation and Indra nodded. “They’re in the East but by the sounds of that noise, I imagine they heard it and are on their way back.” She said, and Clarke bit her lip in worry. “Clarke, hey listen to me. It’s going to be ok. Madi will be ok.” He shouted over the noise as he grabbed her hand and she took a deep breath as the shots got closer. 

Out the corner of her eye she spotted Madi running towards them. Clarke sighed in relief and nearly cried at the sight of her. “Mum!” Madi shouted before running up to her and Clarke hugged her tightly as did Bellamy. “Hey, listen to me. It’s going to be ok. I need you to stay in this tent ok. Can you do that for Daddy?” Bellamy asked leading her towards the tent and she nodded. “I’m scared.” She whispered, and Bellamy kissed her forehead softly. “It’s going to be ok. Just hid behind this trunk in the tent here and it’ll be ok. Try to keep quiet.” Bellamy said making sure she was hiding. “I love you Princess.” Bellamy whispered and hugged her tightly. “I love you so much.” Clarke whispered as tears filled her eyes before she left the tent. 

“Where’s Octavia?” Bellamy asked Madi and Madi looked at him. “She said she was ready, that her people came first.” Bellamy felt his face go pale and horror flood through his body. Please no, please do not tell me she has gone and sacrificed herself. He thought. He nodded and zipped up the tent before running out to catch Clarke up. 

“What do we do now?” Raven asked them. Bellamy heard commotion and saw Octavia walking into the Valley and he felt relief flood through him. She was still his sister at the end of the day, he still loved her to bits and he didn’t know what he would do if anything was to happen to her. “Now, we go to war.” Octavia said darkly.


	10. Fall down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry for the delay! Also, what did everyone think about 5x08? That ending scene had me SHOOK, I cried. There's only two chapters left of this story but I'm already working on another story which will be completely different. A hint.... it's AU. Anyway, enjoy!

The shots stopped, and a deafening silence fell over the valley. It was as if no one would move, everyone was silent and still. Clarke felt herself holding her breath until she felt a hand grab hers and saw Bellamy holding it but not looking at her. She felt her breath slowly release and she was able to breathe again. “Hey, we’re going to be ok. Madi is going to be ok.” Bellamy stated as if he already knew what the outcome of the war would be. 

Even though she was so scared, having Bellamy by her side gave her a slight ease and she felt herself comforted. She felt a stare and saw Octavia staring at their hands and then them. Clarke gulped as her eyes connected with Octavia’s and Octavia nodded. Clarke knew this was a nod to say please keep my brother safe and good luck and she felt herself nod back. 

“Wait until they get close, then we attack. Don’t give your hits away, they need to be in the element of surprise.” Octavia announced to the crew. Whether or not Bellamy liked it, they were wonkru now and they needed to protect their land. He nodded at his sister and she nodded back before linking her two pinkies together. Bellamy smiled softly, it’s a gesture they used to do before they would be separated on the ark because Bellamy had to leave for work or something. He repeated the gesture and faced forward again. This was it, whether they were going to make it or not they had to try. 

Suddenly they heard a sort of wheezing sound and looked around completely, but Clarke went pale, she knew exactly what it was. “MISSILE!” She screamed as everyone ran to the side as the missile hit and blew up the south end of the valley. It wasn’t as big as the one in Ton DC, so the destruction wasn’t as bad, but it was still dangerous. A piercing sound filled Clarke’s ears and she turned to try and find Bellamy. 

“Bellamy!” She shouted out trying to get him over everyone’s shouts of anger and fear. “Bellamy!” She shouted again and felt someone grab her shoulder, she turned to see Murphy. “Have you seen Raven? I can’t find her!” He said, and Clarke could see the fear in his eyes and hear the worry in his voice. Clarke shook her head. “I can’t find Bellamy, I don’t know where he is!” She said desperately, and Murphy placed a hand on her shoulder. “They’ll be fine. C’mon we need to fight.” Murphy said, and Clarke nodded, praying Murphy was right.

Bellamy was looking round but couldn’t find Clarke at all. “Clarke!” He shouted but it was useless, everyone was about to fight. Eligius were here and they were prepared, he couldn’t lose his head right now. He spotted a mass of brown hair running past him and grabbed onto their arm to see Raven. “Bellamy! Where’s Murphy?” She asked in a panic and he shook his head. “I don’t know, I can’t find Clarke. Where is everyone?” Raven shrugged and ran a hand through her hair before picking up her gun. “I don’t know, where’s your sister?” Bellamy realised he had no idea and felt panic before realising she could probably manage herself. “I’m sure she can manage herself.” He said, and Raven nodded before raising her gun as Bellamy did the same, they were about to fight whether they liked it or not. 

It was chaos, people were screaming, shots were being fired from all different angles and Clarke was panicking. She couldn’t find Bellamy and she had left Madi. God, she was stressed. They were in eyeline now and Clarke knew they were about to be here any moment, she just prayed everyone would be ok. 

Swords were being swished around everywhere, the grunts of people being murdered could be heard over the gunshots and Clarke felt her heart racing. She heard a struggle and saw Octavia on the floor as one of the Eligius team held a sword to her neck, Clarke reacted fast and ran over and sliced her sword through the man. He stopped and fell to the floor, dead already. She could feel Octavia staring into the side of her face and turned to meet her eyes, she could see shock but also relief and thanks in them. Clarke helped her up and wiped her sword.

“Thank you, Clarke.” Octavia said, and Clarke could here the sincerity in her voice. Clarke nodded at her and swallowed. “Where’s my brother?” She asked as they hid behind a tree while they tried to think about what to do next. Clarke bit her lip worriedly and shrugged, she saw panic in Octavia’s eyes, at the end of the day Bellamy was still Octavia’s brother. “We will find him, don’t worry.” Clarke said, and she was confident, she knew Bellamy would be ok. Or at least she hoped. 

“We need to work together to beat them, we need a plan.” Octavia said, and Clarke couldn’t believe her ears. NOW Octavia wanted to work with her. She was about to argue before she realised Octavia was right, they needed to be a team for now. But she didn’t know what to do. “We need to try take as many out as we can, that’s all we can do for now.” Clarke said, and Octavia nodded agreeing with Clarke. She raised her sword and Clarke did the same before they both ran out, they needed to win this fight.

“There’s too many of them!” Raven shouted as she shot her gun at all the men that were running up to her. Bellamy sliced his sword through one of them before nodding. “I know!” He shouted before he heard a cry. 

He turned to see Jackson on the floor with a gunshot wound to his side. He ran over and helped pick him up with Miller. “Miller! Get him to safety, hurry!” Bellamy shouted, and Miller nodded as he ran to cover with his boyfriend. 

He saw Murphy struggling with one of the men and Bellamy used the gun on his back to shoot him off his friend. Murphy bent over trying to breathe as he looked at Bellamy. “Thanks.” He puffed out and Bellamy took a breath. “Clarke’s looking for you.” Murphy puffed out as he shot another man. Bellamy’s head snapped up and he felt breath leave his lungs. She was alive, thank god. “Where is she?” He shouted, battling another man. “She was East last time I saw her!” Bellamy nodded and headed off towards East, he needed to find Clarke. Murphy’s head snapped up and saw Raven and ran towards her kissing her tightly before turning around to carry on fighting the rest of them.

They were fighting their hardest, but it wasn’t enough, and Clarke didn’t know what to do. She saw Octavia and she was still standing and fighting so that was a plus, but she didn’t know how long they’d carry on for. She knew the likelihood of them losing was high but still, she wasn’t going down without a fight and she knew the others agreed. 

“Clarke!” Octavia shouted, and she turned around to see Diyoza coming up to them. Clarke stood next to Octavia as they both held their swords out. “You really think you both can defeat me?” Diyoza smirked and she saw Octavia’s face set into stone. “Oh, we know we can.” Octavia spat as she launched at her. Diyoza fought back as Clarke intervened. They were all battling their swords now and Clarke stopped before pulling out her gun and holding it to Diyoza’s head. She suddenly stopped, and Octavia looked at her. “Stop. Hand yourselves in and I won’t shoot you.” Clarke said stiffly, and she felt Octavia’s eyes flickering between the too. Diyoza smirked and stepped forward towards her. Clarke’s grip tightened, and she put her finger on the trigger. “Don’t make me shoot you.” She said fiercely. 

Suddenly a gun shot rang out and Clarke felt a shooting pain in her back, she dropped the gun and fell to the floor. She heard Octavia’s calls and the last thing she heard was Bellamy shouting her before it all went black.


	11. We did it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter before the Epilogue! Thank you all for supporting me through this story and make sure to watch out for the next one... I hope you enjoy.

The first thing she felt was pain in her side. She tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn’t open yet, but she could hear voices. She didn’t know who it was until she remembered what had happened, she felt herself getting panicked. Madi, Bellamy, her friends, her mum were they ok? She slowly opened her eyes and the room was dimly lit. She made out Jackson and her mum standing over her, they were talking to each other so hadn’t realised she was awake yet. She made a grunting sound and both the adults eyes flicked to her and Clarke saw relief spread through her mum’s face. 

“Clarke.” She breathed out and kissed Clarke’s head softly as she stroked her hand through it. “Are you feeling ok?” Clarke needed water, her mouth was dry, and she felt so tired. “W-what happened?” She croaked out and she saw Jackson leave. “You were shot hunny.” Abby said, and Clarke winced as the memories came back to her, no wonder her side was in agony.

She went pale as worry spread through her. “Where’s Madi? Bellamy?” She said quickly panicking and Abby tried to keep her still, calming her. “They’re ok Clarke, they’re outside. Bellamy hasn’t left this tent since you came in here… you had us all so worried.” She said the last part tearfully and Clarke felt bad, she never wanted to worry anyone. “Can I see them?” She said quietly, and Abby nodded, smiling softly. “I’ll go get them.” She kissed Clarke’s head and went out to get them. 

It was silent before footsteps could be heard and she felt arms wrap round her. She felt herself tearing up as she lifted her arms and wrapped them around the younger girl, shutting her eyes. “I was so scared Mum.” Madi whispered and Clarke swallowed back a sob. “Hey pretty girl, I’m ok. I’m ok now.” She said, pulling away and smiling watery at Madi.

She noticed Bellamy standing there and she felt another sob rise, this time it made the way out of her chest and she saw Bellamy’s face soften. “Clarke.” He whispered before hugging her tightly, Clarke sobbed into his chest as Bellamy’s arms tightened around her and she put her face into the crook of his neck. “Hey, ssh it’s ok.” He whispered, and she could hear the tears in his voice and it made her cries soften. “I was so scared Clarke, we all were.” He said shaking his head and holding Clarke’s hand softly. Clarke instantly feels the comfort from the small gesture. 

“What happened? Did we win?” She asked as she realised when she was shot they were all still in the middle of a war. Bellamy bit his lip “Yeah, we won. After you was shot, Octavia went… well she went fully warrior mode and killed about 50 of them in the space of two minutes. Including Diyoza and McCreary.” Bellamy said smiling and she felt relief spread through her body. “So, it’s over?” She asked hopefully and Madi smiled. “We get our home back mum and now dad can live with us too!” She exclaimed looking excited and Clarke smiled and looked up to Bellamy.

Before anyone could get a word out a stampede of her friends swallowed into the tent and she was overcome with hugs and kisses. “Don’t scare me like that ever again!” Raven exclaimed punching Clarkes shoulder softly and she laughed watery. “Seriously Griffin, we need you.” Murphy replied smirking and she rolled her eyes but smiled at him. “Seriously after you was shot, you should have seen Octavia! She went crazy!” Harper exclaimed and her and Monty started mimicking Octavia’s actions that she was doing, and she couldn’t help but laugh. She had the best friends. 

All her friends were there, and they were safe, all of them except Octavia. “Where is Octavia?” She asked looking around and everyone shrugged. “We haven’t seen her since.” Miller said, and Clarke looked at Bellamy to see him biting his lip anxiously. Bellamy had been so worried about Clarke that he’d forgotten about his own sister. “Guys let’s let Clarke get some rest for now ok?” Bellamy asked, and everyone hugged and kissed her forehead before leaving. Murphy and Raven taking Madi with them and Clarke knew they’d be up to no good. 

“Octavia will be ok, you know?” Clarke said looking at Bellamy trying to reassure him. Truth is, she had no idea where she was or if she was ok, but Bellamy needed all the comforting right now. “I left her after that Clarke, I’m supposed to protect her, but I didn’t.” He said shaking his head and Clarke grabbed a hold of his hand. “She’ll be ok. Don’t put the blame on yourself.” Clarke said rubbing her thumb on his hand. He looked up and she took a breath. “Clarke I- “

“Clarke!” Clarke whipped her head and saw Octavia walking over to her quickly. Octavia hugged her, and Clarke sighed and hugged her back, god she had missed her friend. “I’m so glad you’re ok.” Octavia said, and Clarke nodded. “Me too, I heard what you did… thank you.” She said softly, and Octavia smiled at her. The first time anyone had seen a proper smile from her. “No problem, you’re my friend.” Octavia said before turning to her brother and gulping.

“Bell-“She couldn’t even get her words out before Bellamy was engulfing her in a tight hug. She could see tears in both the Blake’s eyes and Clarke smiled. “O, I’m so sorry.” He whispered into her hair and Clarke was shocked when she heard a sob erupt from Octavia’s mouth. “Bell, I’m so sorry. I was just trying to do what was expect of me, I never expected any of this to happen.” She said shaking her head and Bellamy stroked her hair softly. “I’m just so glad you’re ok. I love you so much O.” He cried, and Octavia pulled back and kissed his cheek. “I love you too big brother and I can’t wait to be a proper auntie to Madi now.” Octavia smiled, and Bellamy smiled at her. “You’ll be the best Auntie.” He said, and Octavia blushed before smiling. “Well, she has the best parent’s.” She shrugged and this time it was Clarke’s turn to blush. Octavia smiled at them both before walking out, explaining she had to go have a shower because she felt so dirty.

Bellamy turned to Clarke and sat at the edge of her bed holding her hand. “You ok?” He whispered, and she nodded shyly. God, she couldn’t believe she and Bellamy were going to be able to be proper parents now and look after Madi. God, she couldn’t believe that she was in love with Bellamy Blake. 

“Clarke?” She snapped out of her thoughts and saw Bellamy looking at her lips and she gulped. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, and Clarke nodded before she felt Bellamy’s lips on hers softly. She wrapped her hand round his neck and kissed him softly. The feeling of his lips against hers was the best feeling in the world and she wanted to do this all the time. “Clarke, I want to be in this 100%. With you. Clarke Griffin? I love you.” Bellamy admitted smiling and she laughed as she felt tears in her eyes and she squeezed his hand. “I love you so much Bellamy Blake.” She said, and she kissed him softly again before the tent was bombarded with cheers from their friends, exclaiming how they knew and it was about damn time, according to Murphy. God, she was happy, and she couldn’t wait to have a proper family.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've finally finished. Thank you everyone who has supported me through this fic, it means the world. Make sure to look out for my next one! May we meet again.

5 years later

Clarke sighed as she felt the sun on her face and the wind sweep lightly through her hair. The air was warm, and she was content, she was happy. The earth had been survivable again for 11 years now and it was easy to see that. The valley had extended, and the surrounding areas were green and liveable in. She heard a familiar laugh and opened her eyes and looked to her left to see Madi lay on the floor with Ethan and Clarke smiled. Madi was 13 now and was growing older by the minute. 

“They’re cute.” She heard someone said and turned to see Octavia standing there smiling at the two. Clarke smiled and nodded in agreement, because they really were. Octavia had changed a lot too. Bloodreina was long gone and Octavia was back to her old self really. Her hair was longer again, like it was when they had first dropped on the ground and it wasn’t as dark. She had a natural face and tan from the sun and she just looked carefree. Her and Octavia had become good friends again and Clarke was thankful because she had to admit, Octavia scared her and being on her good side was better than not. “They are. Where’s Niylah?” Clarke asked. 

Octavia and Niylah had been together ever since and Clarke was happy for them. Niylah kept Octavia grounded and Octavia really loved Niylah. They’d taken Ethan in as one of their own and Clarke was happy because Madi was happy.

“She’s just with the others, were all relaxing. I came looking for you and Bellamy to come with us.” Octavia said smiling and Clarke nodded. “Sure, I don’t know where Bellamy is, but I’ll get Madi to ask him to meet us when he’s back.” Octavia nodded and started to walk off as Clarke told Madi and followed her. Octavia was being strangely quiet, and Clarke was wondering what was going on. “What’s with you being quiet?” She asked with an eyebrow raised and Octavia shrugged. “Just taking in the scenery.” She winked, and Clarke laughed and rolled her eyes, typical Octavia. 

The sun had started to down and Clarke had no idea where they were going. “Anyway, where are we even- “She stopped suddenly, and a gasp left her lips. In front of her was the lake with a waterfall falling in the background but that’s not what made her gasp. In front of her was Bellamy and he was wearing a suit. He had never worn a suit before and Clarke would be damned, he looked so handsome.

“Hey.” Bellamy smiled, and Clarke felt her knee’s go weak, god she loved him so much. Octavia stood there smiling. “Thanks O.” Bellamy said smiling softly and she nodded and kissed his cheek. “Enjoy.” She whispered to Clarke knowingly and walked away. Clarke looked at Bellamy has he took a step forward and held his hand out, she grabbed it straight away and he led her over to a rock that was just off the side of the lake and had candles surrounding it.

“Bellamy, this is beautiful… what’s going on?” She asked confused and Bellamy took a deep breath as he held her hand. 

“Clarke, you are my special girl and I love you so much. You showed me what it’s like to love someone and be loved and you have made me so happy over these past years. I know when we first met you hated me and I only saw you as this spoilt girl because your mum was a council member, but you were, are so much more than that. You’re kind, beautiful, passionate and a true hero. I can’t recall the amount of times you’ve sacrificed, yourself to save us and you are the strongest person I know. You mean the world to me and I never want to let you go.” Clarke felt tears in her eyes as he said all this, and she just wanted to burst, she loved him so truly much. 

Bellamy was fiddling, and he got a ring out of his pocket. “Raven made this, I designed it but yeah.” He got onto one knee and at this time Clarke’s smile could have lit up the forest. “Clarke Griffin, -will you please marry me?” He asked looking at her with own tears in his eyes and she nodded. “Bellamy… yes.” She whispered as tears started to fall and Bellamy slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up, kissing her passionately. Clarke held onto him and kissed back with so much lust and love.

“DID SHE SAY YES?” Clarke and Bellamy laughed as they heard Octavia’s shout. “Yes!” Clarke shouted and the next thing she knew she was engulfed in a hug from all her friends, her mum and daughter. 

“I knew she’d say yes! I told you!” Raven said shoving Bellamy and he laughed. Thank god she did. 

“You knew about this?” Clarke asked with a smirk to Madi and Madi shrugged back. “Maybe.” She winked, and Clarke laughed before hugging Madi.  
Right here, right now with her boyfriend, all her friends and her family she’d never felt so happy. She looked up to Bellamy to see him staring at her with a fond smile as all the girls fussed over her ring and he winked, and she smiled widely before hugging him tightly. She was very lucky. 

They got married soon after that and it was beautiful. She was with all her friends and family and she'd never felt so happy in her life. Jake was born 1 year later and was named after Clarke's dad and Abby had cried when Clarke had told her. She loved her mum and she loved her own little family. She was a Blake now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. I'll be updating every Thursday and Monday.


End file.
